


Truculence

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: HaJeongwoo, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: It was Haruto's responsibility to cheer up Jeongwoo everytime the younger sulks because he's envious that Junghwan who's a year younger than him presented early and was now enjoying the perks of being an alpha. Hyunsuk never fails to remind him that it doesn't matter what his second gender is but Jihoon, being the annoying hyung that he is, always teases Jeongwoo that maybe he's an omega that's why he's taking so long to present. Haruto disregarded the younger leader's words until he walked in on Jeongwoo presenting. He quickly ran away and even bashed his head on the door still trying to comprehend what he just saw.What the fuck? Why is Jeongwoo an omega?
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Truculence

He was 14 when he joined YGTB, the nerve-wracking competition that made him cry for many reasons; long hours of practice making his limbs shake, the performances, evaluations, friends leaving and when the final line up was announced. He made it, years of training and him leaving Japan to pursue his dreams in a foreign country, all of those made him bawl his eyes out. He's one of the members of the group TREASURE, the original plan was to have 7 members but due to inevitable circumstances and a member leaving to pursue a solo career the other group, MAGNUM, was fused with them and it's decided that they would go with the name TREASURE. He's so happy that finally, finally after everything that happened, he's going to debut, his dream is becoming true even though their debut date was pushed back. 

Now, there's 12 of them, two leaders that are working together to keep the harmony in the group. The first leader, Hyunsuk, is the eldest, he formerly joined an audition program but their debut was cancelled thus leading to him joining YGTB, he's an all-rounder with immense talent in dancing and rapping; another one, the second leader: Jihoon, was a great vocalist with the highest pitch in the group and is also a dancer, he's their fix MC during vlives, he's also one of the moodmakers of the group. 

Hyunsuk is an omega and Jihoon was an alpha. 

Hyunsuk never fails to make them feel appreciated and is always giving comforting words and warm hugs to everyone, Jihoon is tough and strict but also protective and encourages them to do things they want as long as it's safe. Haruto misses his parents but those two makes great partners when it comes to keeping the group close together, Haruto can't imagine anyone leading the group but them. 

Now, if Jihoon and Hyunsuk are the parents of the group, the rest are his siblings of course. Starting with Yoshi, the oldest Japanese member and an alpha, he's 1/3 of the group's rappers and he's one of Haruto's composing and producing buddy; next is Junkyu a vocalist and an alpha, now this one, his first meeting with Haruto led to a battle during YGTB when visuals of each group were called and made to showcase their talents, he's also one of the group's resident producer; next is Mashiho, another Japanese member and vocalist and is an omega, he's also a great dancer and learns choreographies fast that's why the dance teachers allows him to teach the others; next is Jaehyuk, when Haruto thought of someone handsome of course the first one would be his self and that's not because he's narcissistic or anything, he's just stating facts--but back to Jaehyuk who's also an alpha and the group's King of Casting and another visual, he's handsome and very charming Haruto's starting to think that given the time he'll soon be dubbed Nation's Son-in-Law; next is Asahi, another Japanese member and an omega, he's also a visual but he acts weird sometimes making everyone burst out laughing but on top of that he's another producer and vocalist; now if we're talking about vocalists there's no way we're not going to think of this next member, Yedam, a beta, TREASURE's resident God, a runner-up to an audition program when he's only 12 with honey-like vocals that made every contestant during YGTB pray that they won't go against him, many tried and most of them failed, it's not an exaggeration to say that he's everyone's nightmare during those times, that's God Yedam for you; next is another immensely talented member and 1 out of the 2 beta's in the group alongside Yedam, Doyoung, he's been on an audition program when he's 13 together with Yedam and Jihoon and other former trainees, he's highly praised for his gift in dancing and expression, making him so amazing to watch; next is another great vocalist with the soulful voice, Jeongwoo, he's Haruto's best friend even though they only met during YGTB, he's a crackhead and they get along really well but lately he's also his source of stress especially whenever he sulks because he's envious that the youngest member of the group has overtaken him when it comes to presenting, he's already 16 but he hasn't presented yet; the last member and the youngest, Junghwan, everyone was proud of how impressive he was as an alpha even Jihoon who's like the group's chief alpha acknowledges him, he's a talented dancer and vocalist and also a visual, one word for Junghwan: Potential.

Back to the present time, they're preparing for their next comeback, the demo version of the song was already given to them and the producers are now deciding what parts should be given to whom. As a rapper, Haruto is used to giving ideas about the song especially the lyrics, that's why they're currently camping at Hyunsuk's room. It's him, Hyunsuk, Yoshi and Junkyu, they're brainstorming and they came up with an idea already. 

They're in the middle of discussion when Hyunsuk's phone chimed, it's Jihoon, he sent a message to their groupchat and he's looking for Haruto. 

Jihoon: Has anyone seen Haruto?

Hyunsuk: He's with us. Why? 

Jihoon: We need him here. Jeongwoo is sulking again. 

Junkyu almost fell out of his chair laughing, Yoshi is also laughing so hard he's already crying while Hyunsuk tries his best to not to join them and Haruto, the kind child that he is, was just staring blankly at the phone screen. 

"I guess that's your sign to go. It's also getting late already." Hyunsuk tapped him on the shoulder making him flinch. 

"Yeah, it's time for your babysitting duty." Junkyu teases him and Haruto just laughs at that because before making his way to the door. It's true anyways, these days Jeongwoo seems to be more emotional. He twisted the knob and has already set a foot out when Yoshi called him, he turned to look at the older. 

"Goodluck Ruto-kun." Yoshi smiled at him and Haruto smiled back before closing the door. He took a deep breath before walking to the other end of the hallway where Dorm 2 was located. 

He knocked once and when the door opened he almost clashed with a panting Doyoung, the beta looks so terrified like he just run away from a serial killer. "Ruto! Hyung! Haruto's already here!"

He saw Jihoon peek from behind Doyoung, he's in his white shirt and grey sweatpants, his casual attire when he's doing Pilates. "Thank God you're finally here."

When he entered he noticed how eerily quiet it was, Mashi is in the kitchen, washing the dishes, he gave Haruto a tired smile and Haruto nods before walking towards Jeongwoo's room. The door isn't locked so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before twisting the knob but before he could even push it open a loud shriek was heard inside. 

There, on the bed, curled under the blanket, was Jeongwoo. He carefully approached the younger, making sure not to startle him though he doubts that Jeongwoo doesn't know that he's already there. 

"Jeongwoo-yah."

Jeongwoo groaned. " Get out!"

"What is it this time?"

There's a pause before Jeongwoo faced him. "Doyoung-hyung."

"Okay, what's with Doyoung-hyung?"

"I heard him, he's talking to Jihoon-hyung and he said that he asked his mom about late presentation, she told him that omegas really takes a lot of time to present because their bodies are going through a whole process of adapting the second gender." Jeongwoo was now sitting up and Haruto can't help but laugh because he already knows what Jeongwoo is going to say next. "I had another weird dream last night, like my body was tingling and hey! Why are you laughing? I'm serious! I really felt it! I even woke up to check if there's an insect crawling on my body but there's none!"

"Woo, you're having those dreams because you're always thinking about your soon to be second gender. It's not that big of a deal y'know, alphas, omegas and betas are just the same at the end of the day. There's no one superior among those three."

Jeongwoo nods and opens his drawer, retrieving a calendar. "Next month is my birthday. My birthday wish is to present already and prove to everyone that I, Park Jeongwoo, was an alpha in heart, mind and soul."

Haruto ruffles his hair and sighs. Another case of Sulking Jeongwoo was solved. 

-

Fast forward. 

A week before Jeongwoo's birthday. Haruto isn't called today but he just wants to check on Jeongwoo. Mashi opened the door for him and welcomed him, Jihoon is doing Pilates on the balcony and Doyoung was nowhere to be found, probably out with Yedam again. 

Haruto navigates the house like it's his own, his feet already knows which way to go even though he's busy scrolling on Twitter. He saw a video of a monkey crying out loud and he sent it to their group chat. 

"Jeongwoo!" He shouted when he stopped at the familiar door with a sticker that says CAUTION: INTRUDERS NOT ALLOWED. No one answered. Mashi passed by holding a laundry basket and Haruto asked him. "Senpai is Jeongwoo here?"

"Yes. He hasn't left his room." 

Haruto nodded and Mashi left. He knocked before twisting the knob and pushing it open.

He felt like the air punched him on his gut when he entered. He felt dizzy all of a sudden. The air, the air is thick and before his knees give in he immediately ran away, he almost bumped to Jihoon who's currently shirtless. His tall height is also a disadvantage because when he's about to pass the door he forgot to lower his head and he accidentally bashed it on the wooden upper frame.  
He can't afford to stop though, he needs to get away, far away from here. The air, the thick air is still in his lungs making it harder to breathe.

He ran mindlessly, the only thing in his mind is that he needs to get whatever is stuck on his lungs out. He reached the river, he finally let his legs give in and he was now on all fours. Sweat dripping from his forehead to his chin and his legs are shaking. He lie down and rolled on his back before shouting, his voice cracking and throat feels like on fire. 

What the fuck? Why is Jeongwoo an omega? 

He shouted louder, making sure that his airways were open. He can finally breathe. 

It's already afternoon when Jaehyuk found him, he called out for Haruto who's currently spacing out while looking at the river. The younger didn't seem to hear so he approached him and when Haruto turned to face him he was speechless, mouth hanging open. 

No, it can't be. 

-

"Jihoon and I will be switching rooms." Hyunsuk announced, the younger leader agreed and proceeded to pack his things. 

Asahi, Mashiho and him will be staying on Dorm 2 with Jeongwoo, the other members will stay out of it. He doesn't know what to feel to be honest, he knows how much Jeongwoo wants to present but it's because he believes that he'll be an alpha like the majority of the members. Even Hyunsuk himself thought that Jeongwoo will be an alpha, he has all the qualities after all. He's tall, strong and stubborn. He also always butt heads with Jaehyuk and Junkyu because they're teaming up to tease him alongside Jihoon. 

"Is everything ready?" Hyunsuk asked, Mashiho nodded and lead them to Jeongwoo's room. They're carrying bottles of water and foods that are easy to eat, there's also duvets that they scented themselves, the scent on those will at least make the newly presented omega feel at ease, knowing that there's other omegas to comfort him. With one final sigh they entered.

Omegas that are presenting are highly sensitive. Having an alpha around will surely make things complicated. Asahi clicked his tongue when he saw how much of a mess Jeongwoo has become, he's curled on his bed, hair matted on his sweaty forehead, his pajama shirt had three buttons undone and he's tangled on the sheets. The air is too thick and it will unbearable for alphas, luckily there's no alpha around.

"Jeongwoo." Hyunsuk called and the younger groaned. "We're here. We're going to help you."

They wiped his body with wet towels and changed his clothes to a comfortable one, then fed him and made sure that he's properly hydrated. Mashi remembers that time when he presented and he knows what it feels like to lose control of your own body.

"I think he's ready." Hyunsuk signaled and they removed their scent patches altogether, it's a common practice with unmated omegas, they'll scent each other in absence of an alpha plus it's also the safest since they can't trigger each others heats. 

-

Meanwhile at Dorm 1. Haruto is currently on his knees, Jihoon was walking in circles, pacing back and forth, Junkyu is just sitting there, listening attentively, Jaehyuk is the one speaking. 

"If he didn't react fast we could have been in trouble."

Jihoon stopped. "You said your taking your suppressants every day right? You didn't miss any?"

Haruto nodded, they're currently interrogating him about what happened a while ago. He can't understand why he needs to be on his knees but Junkyu made him do it. 

"I don't have any experience with witnessing an omega presenting so I don't know how to react on this." Junkyu spoke, all of them shares the same sentiment. 

"Can you like--like elaborate what happened to you?" Jihoon crouched down in front of Haruto. 

"When I entered I felt like I was punched to the gut, then I can't breathe because the air is too thick and my lungs are clogged, I also got dizzy like my head is all fuzzy and my brain keeps on chanting--" Haruto stopped midway suddenly regretting bringing up that last topic. 

"Chanting? Chanting what?" Jaehyuk sat beside him, at this point only Junkyu was sitting on the chair. 

"N-no. Nothing."

"Haruto." They rarely hear Jihoon's command voice but whenever they do it's always for urgent matters. "What is it?"

He gulped, because what happened that morning caused his brain to mouth filter to malfunction and now he's in a regrettable position. 

"There's something like a voice, I can hear it inside my head and even when I cover my ears or shout loud it's still there."

"There's still what? C'mon Ruto, get straight to the point already." Junkyu's whining in other occasions will make him laugh but not now because the older alpha is prying.

"It says--" He avoided their eyes and stared at his hands on his lap, this is better, this way he can tell them. "--that it wants to mark."

Jaehyuk gasped and slapped a hand across his mouth. "T-that's why his eyes are like that when I saw him!"

Jihoon tapped him on the shoulder."You stay here, okay? Don't go near Dorm 2 for now and watch over your self." 

-  
After two days, Jeongwoo is done presenting, he's now a full-fledged omega with crystal blue eyes whenever he's in heat. He's still snuggled inside the cocoon of blankets and scented duvets, he can't remember that much though, his mind has gone through a haywire during the process. 

"Do you feel alright?" Hyunsuk sat beside him and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Better than ever." He answered and the older smiled.

"Get up now, Mashi cooked breakfast."  
\-   
After the morning meal the three older omegas showed him a few things. 

"This is the scent blocker, you have to stick it to your scent gland so alphas won't smell you." Mashi handed him a thin strip of band-aid like thing and pointed at the crook of his neck. "You have to put that there."

He nodded, next one is Asahi, he's holding a bottle of what seemed like pills. "These are suppressant pills, this is a requirement, from this day onwards you are obligated to take these unless you want to get into heat on unexpected occasions."

"Those are high dosage so make sure you take only one every morning after breakfast. Take them wherever you go." Hyunsuk added while patting him on the back. 

"But from what I learned from our Science class, suppressing it for a long time will be bad for the omega." Jeongwoo asked genuinely curious. 

"Well, not like we have a choice. We're surrounded by alphas and if we're not mindful we'll end up being a knock-up." Mashiho answered. 

"The company will surely kick us out and send us back to where we came from." Asahi emerged from the kitchen, munching an apple. 

-

Jeongwoo's birthday was celebrated and he's hosting his own birthday vlive. The alpha members are still wary of the newly presented omega but they're keeping it low-key, the betas are the luckiest since they don't get affected by the incident, the omegas especially Hyunsuk has this motherly smile on their faces while singing him a happy birthday song. 

"What's your birthday wish?" Yedam read a fan comment. 

"I don't have any." He answered and at the far corner of his eyes he saw Haruto busy feeding Junghwan the cake. The alpha has been avoiding him and if there's an inevitable occasion that they'll meet the alpha will make sure to keep his distance. Jeongwoo feels awful because he don't know why the other alphas are still treating him like they did before but Haruto, he's just changed all of a sudden. He can't even remember if they fought or if he said something offensive to him. 

He's frowning and Yedam noticed so he elbowed him on the side, the younger glared at him but he just rolled his eyes. Jihoon and Hyunsuk are watching from the back, this whole Omega Jeongwoo thing has been an issue all of a sudden, when Junghwan presented nothing like this happened, Jihoon just dragged him out of the practice room immediately and locked him up at the provided facility before calling their manager. After that everything went back to normal. But this, the addition of another omega to the group will be the start of an impending change. 

-

"We need to make them talk to each other to resolve whatever inner turmoil they have. But how?"Hyunsuk was pacing back and forth while the younger leader was watching him. 

"Hyung, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what I told you about Haruto? He's terrified to the point that his immediate reaction was to run away, I know that it's not because of the presenting thing, Haruto wouldn't give too fucks about second genders--but because it was Jeongwoo."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Watch them slowly drift away from each other and ruin the harmony we were working so hard to maintain? You see how the other members are also affected by their situation? They don't know where they should side and that's not even necessary if those two just talk about their shit and reconcile." Hyunsuk was already panting after letting all his frustrations out. 

"Wow hyung, you're a really good rapper." Jihoon applauded Hyunsuk's impromptu rap, the older threw a pillow to his face which he successfully caught. 

"A home run for you hyung." 

-

"Haruto! Haruto! Haruto!" Junkyu was already shouting when he arrived, he came from Dorm 2 to borrow Jihoon's airpods. 

"Shut up Kyu it's literally 9:00 in the morning, what are you being so loud for?" It was rare for Yoshi to snap but when he's woken up from his deep slumber by a koala in a pink hoodie jacket then he will snap. Hard. 

"Dorm 2 has an emergency." Junkyu answered nonchalantly and Hyunsuk emerged out of nowhere.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT EMERGENCY? IS ANYONE HURT?" The omega was borderline panicking and Yoshi couldn't bare it anymore so he just walked back to his room and covered his ears with pillows. 

"Calm down, hyung. Breathe in. Breathe out." Junkyu placed a hand on the omega's shoulder. "It's just Jeongwoo, okay? Jeongwoo emergency."

"Why? What happened to Jeongwoo?" 

"Sulking, as usual. Anyway where's Haruto? Jihoon said if he didn't go voluntarily he'll drag him out of his room."

"Is it that bad?" 

"Yes hyung, even Mashi doesn't know what to do anymore."

"But Haruto he's--he's not gonna go there."

"I suggest he go there himself, he saw how Jihoon literally dragged Junghwan from the practice room on the 5th floor to the facility on the 8th floor while Junghwan was presenting as an alpha. Even I got terrified of Jihoon all of a sudden even though I knew that there's a low possibility that he'll be doing that to me."

As if on cue the door to Haruto's room swung open, Haruto is still in his pajamas and a deep frown was etched on his face.   
"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." Junkyu teases the younger and Haruto playfully bumped him on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

-

No one knows how but they end up standing face to face on the balcony of the Dorm 2 where Jihoon usually does Pilates. Jeongwoo was rubbing his arms and Haruto was looking everywhere but him. There's also almost 2 meters of distance between them and honestly, Jeongwoo cannot take any of this shit anymore. 

"Ruto."

"..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"..."

"Ruto."

"I-Im not avoiding you."

"..."

"..."

"Ruto. I'm literally 'this' close to punching you in the face if you still don't give me proper answers."

"What do you even want to hear? Hah?!?"

"Why are you acting like this? If you don't tell me I won't know! Ruto, I'm not a mind reader, I won't know if you're just keeping it to yourself!"

"Do you even know what I almost did to you? Jeongwoo if you only knew how guilty I feel because of that! I'm avoiding you? Yes I'm avoiding you! I'm trying my best to keep this all to myself because I don't want you to hate me even more!"

"...what are you saying?"

"..."

"..."

"...fuck, I can't do this anymore."

"Haruto!!!"

That was the last straw of Jeongwoo's already thin patience and he pounced on the alpha.

"Motherfucker!!! Why are you giving me vague answers hah?!? You want to play mysterious?!? Stop all of this mind games already and just say it to my face!!! If you have enough nerves to piss me off this early in the morning then you should have more to tell me what the fuck is happening and why did we end up like this!!!"

Haruto was squirming under the omega who's currently situated on his thighs, grabbing on the collar of his pajama shirt. Jeongwoo's loud screams makes his ears hurt and if not for his alpha instincts shouting at him to not make the omega upset he've probably shoved him back already. 

"Do you know how I felt when you suddenly avoided me? I didn't even know what I did wrong. I-I don't have any idea what happened, are you mad at me because I'm an omega? Are you so repulsed by the fact that I'm not like you? Do you even know how sad I am when I thought of you abandoning me? You said you don't care about second genders? Then why did you changed after I presented?" Jeongwoo's voice trembled and broke as he let out a full blown sob, he's let go of Haruto's collar already and is now covering his face with his hands. The alpha was shocked to the core of the sudden shift in the mood and is frozen on the spot. The shouting inside his head got louder, telling him that he should do something to stop the omega from crying. 

He's torn, the alpha inside him wants to be let out and do something already but at the back of his mind he's still feeling the guilt creeping and eating him up. He almost marked his best friend without his consent. He almost took advantage of the omega that was Jeongwoo. He's the worst. 

"Don't hate me please..." Jeongwoo's trembling voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he felt something stir inside him and he reached out a hand to wipe the tears on Jeongwoo's face. 

"D-don't cry... J-jeongwoo, I'm sorry please don't cry." Ironic how he's telling Jeongwoo not to cry but he, himself, was already crying too. He feels awful because he made him mad and now he's crying because of him again. What kind of an alpha is he? 

"You're the one who made me cry bastard!" Jeongwoo's voice raised but the tears are still flowing. God, what should Haruto give just to make them stop? 

He mustered all of his strength left and sat up. He wiped the tears on Jeongwoo's face and put his head on his shoulder, rubbing his back and whispering 'Im sorry, please stop crying' on the omega's ear. That seemed to work since Jeongwoo's sobs are now reduced to soft hiccups, he looped his arms around Jeongwoo's waist and closed his eyes. Everything will be fine, they'll be fine.

They stayed like that until he felt his legs growing numb, he looked at Jeongwoo and saw that the omega was already sleeping, he brushed a few strands of hair away from the younger's face. He feels better now after letting everything out, he finally got to tell Jeongwoo his reason and the omega was now resting after the emotional outburst that sucked out his energy like a vacuum. 

The voice inside Haruto's head has stopped already. This is the first time for days that he felt peaceful.

"Do you need help?" He heard a voice from behind and it turned out to be Jaehyuk, the older helped him carry Jeongwoo to his room and tucked him to bed.

"Do you want to stay or--" Jaehyuk asked and Haruto shook his head. 

"He deserves to rest. We'll talk again when he wakes up."

He walked back to Dorm 1 and when he opened the door he saw Jihoon and Hyunsuk smiling at him like proud parents, Junkyu is also there and he looks like he wants to say something but before he could SukHoon has already covered his mouth. 

"Our manager called, practice is cancelled for today. You should take a rest too." Hyunsuk spoke softly and that's enough for Haruto to finally smile and let go of all the pent up stress and exhaustion. 

Starting today he'll never let the demons inside him win, he will choose to be happy from now on and he'll make sure that the people around him are alright. They are his friends, his groupmates and this is their pack. 

-

"So, why do you think his body reacted like that?" Hyunsuk asked the oldest alpha in the group. 

"I thought of it and I even read articles online. It's like a side-effect of prolonged consumption of suppressants especially because Haruto's a young and healthy alpha. He's been on suppressants and blockers ever since he entered the company as a trainee that's why his sudden exposure to an omega presenting resulted in a haywire of abrupt rut. His dormant alpha instincts are suddenly awaken and wants to do it's job already, and that was--" Jihoon explained, he's really good at talking that's why he got an emceeing role in a weekly music show.

"To mark and claim a mate." Hyunsuk said in a whisper but Jihoon is still able to catch it. 

"Yes, exactly."

"That's too complicated."

"All of us are in a complicated state, hyung."

"I bet the bloody red eyes suits him well."

"Yeah, Jaehyuk said when he saw him at the river that afternoon he felt a shiver run down his spine because he looks like a real vampire."

"I'm envious. Omegas have blue boring eyes like-- what are we? Ice princesses or something?"

"Crystal blue eyes are cool too y'know, the real boring ones are the betas. Gray eyes are lame, they look lifeless. "

"Yeah, I also agree with that but they have the best of both plus they don't get affected by alphas or omegas scents."

"That's a consolation since their eyes looks like they're suffering from glaucoma."

The two leaders are at the rooftop, after almost two weeks of tension between their two members everything is back to normal, as normal as it could be and that means them being a mess and everyone talking all at the same time and solving arguments by threatening any member that Jihoon will drag them out of the building and lock them up inside the facility provided for ruts and heats which is basically a room with no windows and has like 10 door locks all accessible from the outside only.

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify things:
> 
> •Alphas have ruts. One of the early signs of an impending rut was the bloody red eyes.  
> •Omegas have heats. One of the early signs of an impending heat was the crystal blue eyes.  
> •Betas doesn't have anything like ruts or heats. The gray eyes only shows when they're identifying their selves in the presence of alphas and omegas. 
> 
> •Scent patches / blockers are worn by both alphas and omegas.  
> •Suppressant pills are prescribed but since they're artists with busy lives who can't afford to have heats and ruts triggered all of a sudden they take high dosage thus making their inner alphas /omegas dormant. Prolonged usage will cause damage in the future.


End file.
